zoneoftheendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Double-Edged Sword/Transcript
Pre-Scene Dialogue (At the BIS Hideout:) [[Deckson Geyse|'Deckson Geyse']]: ...So. Here's the background information that Semyl promised you. We got our hands on everything we could... Are you ready, Myona? Myona: Y-yes... Deckson: You are Myona Alderan. There's no doubt about that. Strangely, though, your name is not listed on the passenger roster of the Bonaparte. Myona: What? Semyl: Stowaway? Deckson: Looks like it. Lewy was included in the list, though. [[Razma Cascade Jr.|'Razma']]: 'Hmmm... 'Logistic Lewy,' eh? Sneaking onto ships is an everyday affair for that guy. Couldn't they have come up with a more interesting nickname for him? [[Tadamichi E. Yukito|'Yukito]]: 'You have to give him credit for making a successful business out of it. He probably didn't survive... '''Deckson: '''There's more. We don't know who he was working for. There was something off-kilter about him, but he was cautious. I can't imagine that he would take a job without doing a background check first. '''Yukito: '''So it's 'Earth' again? '''Deckson: '''No. The UNSF isn't investigating this. Though it's not the case for you, Ares, I'm sure they know about the other two survivors of that accident. '''Ares: '''Is that all we found out? '''Deckson: '''No, there's one more thing. It's about Myona's parents... '''Myona: '''Really?!?! '''Deckson: '...OK, I want you to listen closely, and stay calm. Your parents are... deceased... The bodies have been identified. '''Myona: '''Oh... I see. '''Semyl: '''You okay? '''Myona: '''Yes... I was expecting that... The fire I rembered that last time may have been from that incident... '''Deckson: '''I'm sure you want time to think things over, but the situation is worsening as we speak. We really don't have that much time, so I'll put it bluntly. I want you to come and work with us. Not as supporters, but rather, as active members. '''Cage: Members? Ares: 'I wouldn't mind. '''Cage: '''Ares? '''Ares: '''Even if I were to refuse, I have nowhere else to go. Worse yet, they'd throw me in jail for having been seen with a terrorist group. All things considered, I would have much more of a future joining the team. '''Myona: '...Me too, Please let me join. If I am with all of you, I think I'll be able to find the truth... That's how I feel. 'Deckson: '...And how about you? 'Cage: '''Ares is right, and if Myona is willing to stay here, I have no reason to refuse. I'd like to join also. '''Deckson: '''Good. If you three hadn't been courageous enough to make it through that calamity, we would have allowed a terrible incident to take place right under our noses. And you were very brave the other day in battle. Welcome, new members of BIS! We're happy that you are joining us. '''Razma: '''Welcome aboard! '''Semyl: '''I'm delighted that we will officially work together side by side, Ares. '''Yukito: '''Ah, I see. You like him, don't you? Don't do it to yourself--he's not right for you. He's the type who looks for much more than just flirting. You don't match with him. '''Semyl: '''I don't... I know... that... but still... Ahem. Love conquers all! '''Myona: '<>... Uuuugh... '''Myona: '''Myona? Are you okay? '''Semyl: Whoa! She's white as a sheet! Myona: I... I'm fine. Semyl: '''Girl, of course you're not! I'm takin' Myona! '''Deckson: Okay. Take care of her. (Semyl and Myona leave the room.) Cage: '''Uh... '''Yukito: Don't worry. She's a lot more reliable than she seems; you can trust her. (Phil enters the room.) Phil: Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! Yukito: '''Again?? What now? Did you see a naked BOY? '''Phil: Please don't make such cryptic comments. Look at this! (Phil turns on the TV.) Anchor: '''...late last night. The explosion happened at St. Mars Hospital, loved by area inhabitants for 40 years. It enveloped the building in a matter of seconds, taking many lives... The UNSF is currently searching for these people as possible suspects in the case... '''Razma: '''Hey! That's me! '''Deckson: Damn... framed. Ares: '''The UNSF intentionally destroyed the hospital? '''Razma: Smells like Ned again. Yukito: Human beings are superior to animals in intellect, but inferior when it comes to morality... He's living proof. Cage: '''I can't stand this... these lies that are being spread around... I don't know if there is anything I can do to help, but I'll do whatever I can! '''Deckson: '''Thank you. But you need to remember one very important thing. We do not wish to solve problems through the use of violence, but we recognize it as one way of getting things done. '''Cage: '''Yes. I understand. '''Deckson: Good. Now, get ready to leave. Ares: Where are we going? Deckson: We're going to go and pay our goddess a visit. Cage: '''Our ... goddess?! '''Deckson: Yes. There is a certain lady who grants us her understanding and her immeasurable support. Her name is Robin O'Connell... I told her about you, and she would like to meet you. Ares: Robin...? Immeasurable support... I see, the facility exists thanks to her... Am I right? Deckson: That's correct. She works with our team in a secret factory testing new machines... I thought I would check that out and introduce you all at the same tine. Would that be all right? Ares: '''Certainly, We'd like that very much. '''Cage: '''I don't mind either, but... Myona... '''Deckson: So it's settled, then. Semyl is taking care of Myona, so she'll be fine. Let's go... Phil! The three of us are going on the Edge. Make sure security's tight while we're out. Phil: Yes, I will take care of it. Bye-bye! Scene Before Battle (Several buildings are burning; UNSF forces appear.) Deckson: Flames... It can't be...?!? Ned: Haaahahaahahahaha!! Hey, come quick! There's going to be some roast Martians soon!! Ares: Ned... It's him again. Is he attacking civilian homes now? Ned: <> I know that BIS or whatever they're called has their hideout around here somewhere! I'll just take my time and smoke them out! Heh heh... burn, baby, burn!! Cage: This is too much... Why does he feel he has to go so far? Deckson: I hate to think it, but there may be a leak. Cage - can you manuever? I'm going to sit in the gunner's seat... Just follow my instructions! Cage: '''What do I do? '''Deckson: '''There's a factory over there. (Scene jumps to factory.) '''Robin's voice: (How could they... indiscriminately kill all these innocent people? Mebius... why aren't you here yet?) (Scene jumps to the Edge.) Deckson: That's where we were headed. Once you get there, there is an LEV. I'm worried about Ms. O'Connell. Deckson: If we don't do something, they'll get to her and the inhabitants of this area. I want you to go over there! Cage: Yes sir, I'm heading to the factory! Turn 2 (Phil and Cage's LEV appear.) Phil: Mr. Deckson! Deckson: Phil?! Myona: '''We made it. '''Cage: M-Myona?!?!!? (Yukito, Semyl, and Razma appear.) Deckson: So everyone made it... Heh heh... Your timing was impeccable this time. Semyl: We heard about what was going on right when you left, boss. Razma: '''Anyway... this is bad... I'm really ticked off now. Do they think Martians aren't human?! '''Yukito: We'll stop them. You save Ms. O'Connel! Myona: Cage, I got your LEV. Get on! Cage: Are you feeling okay, Myona? Myona: Yes... Once I heard what was going on, I couldn't stay sleeping. Come on, let's do what we can! Cage: 'Myona... you're right. (Cage enters his LEV.) '''Cage: 'Pharsti, we're helping out too. Ready? '''Pharsti: Affirmative. Ned: Hunh?! Is that...? <> Decided to grace us with your presence? Go get 'em, boys! UNSF Soldiers: Yes sir! Ned: I'll just survey the action from here for a while... (Ned leaves the map.) Pharsti Dialogue (If Cage's health is at 20% or lower, and dialogue was not triggered in Scene 03:) Cage: Yiii! Owww… It’s pretty bad, isn’t it? Pharsti: Damage To Unit Over 80%. Danger. Why Do You Endanger Yourself To Save Others? Cage: Others? You have a point, but… (If “Because everyone told me to” is selected:) Cage: Ares and everyone else said they would help, so I… I did too. Pharsti: I Do Not Understand. It Was Not A Clear Answer, But Does It Satisfy You? Cage: …Yeah. (If “I had no choice once I saw it” is selected:) Cage: I couldn’t just sit there once I saw what was going on; when defenseless people need help, the ones with resources should help them! Pharsti: The Pilot On That LEV Does Not Seem To Think Similarly. I Do Not Understand… Cage: <> It’s okay if you don’t understand… now, let’s going. All Enemy LEVs Destroyed Before Scene Update Deckson: They've done quite a number already... OK, let's head toward the factory. Edge Reaches Factory Entrance Deckson: Ms. O'Connell! Robin: Deckson! You came! I can't believe what they're doing...! Deckson: I thought you might still be here. Please hurry! We must escape. Robin:'' I couldn't leave before my staff... They've all escaped safely now. I'm ready to go. '''Deckson:' Mebius isn't with you? She already left? Robin: She left in that frame... (Ned appears.) Ned: ...Aaah. So that's the stronghold? It was so obvious that I didn't notice it. That's pretty clever! Deckson: You scum! Ned: Hey, don't move... You try anything and it might just hit li'l Robbie over here. Cage: You coward! Robin: '''You're in no position to be giving me nicknames. Try me if you have the guts! '''Ned: ...Robin, they told me to bring you to them alive... but they never said anything about 'alive and well.' Maybe a little rough play will shut you up. (Ned fires at the factory.) Robin: Eeeeeeek! Ned: <> That's the first round!! Now on to round two... (Suddenly, an allied unit.) Mebius: ...I don't think so. Ned: Wha? Who the heck are you?! Do you want to take her place? I'll snap that weak frame in half! Mebius: Oh, how manly you are, Lieutenant Ned. Or would you prefer that I called you 'Scarface'? Ned: How do you know about that?! Who are you?! Mebius: Just your average Martian. (Mebius attacks Ned.) Ned: <> Uhhh...This... This isn't an LEV! It's not... It can't be...?! Mebius: Your frame is no match for the Orcrist. Deckson: Orcrist.... It's finally complete? Mebius: Yes. She was difficult to handle, so it took a while - but now she's fully operational! Ned: AAAHH! Nobody said anything about THIS! (Ned retreats, and enemy reinforcements appear.) Mebius: You don't give up easily, do you? Ned: I can't go home empty-handed! I'll do what I need to get what I want! Deckson: Ms. O'cConnell, are you all right!? Quick, come this way! Robin: I'll live... Thank you for saving me. Deckson: Now, let's get out of here. Robin: No. We're partly responsible for what happened to this town. We have to fight! Deckson: ...That's true. I understand. Everyone! Ms. O'Connell is safe! Now we go after Ned! Cage: Yes, sir! (So that's Robin...) Edge Does Not Reach Factory Entrance In 10 Turns Ned: '''Shoot, those terrorists are still alive! That's shameful... Come out here! (Enemy reinforcements arrive.) '''Ned: If this is the way they want to play, I'll capture them and get them to spill some information. Deckson: New plan, eh? That's trouble... Robin: '''Deckson? Deckson, can you hear me? '''Deckson: That sounds like... Ms. O'Connell! Are you safe? Robin: Am I SAFE? You never showed up, so I went ahead and rescued myself! Deckson: I apologize... But I am relieved that you are well. Is Mebius with you? Robin: Yes, we're in the midst of ... escaping with the rest of the staff. Whenever you're ready, we'll all head over to the frame. Deckson: Is it completed? Robin: Yes. Everything's taken care of on this end. Please do something about the ones who burnt down this town! Deckson: ...That's true, I understand. Everyone! Ms. O'Connell is safe! Now we go after Ned! Cage: Yes, sir! Ned Defeated Ned: '''What the... No way! (Nadia appears, and Ned's LEV explodes.) '''Nadia: It doesn't surprise me, but... after all that fuss, this is the end result? That's... special. Ned: Shut your mouth! What are you doing here, anyway? Nadia: We've carried out our plan. Even he can't do any more than this. We're done here for now... Ned: Damn! They're getting their way! Nadia: Look. You do one more thing without being instructed to do so, and that's the end of you. I'd appreciate it if you didn't let that happen--I don't particularly enjoy cleaning up the mess afterwards. Ned: '''F-Fine... (All UNSF forces retreat.) '''Cage: They're gone... (If Edge did not reach the hideout in ten turns, alternate dialogue appears at this point.) (Allied Frame appears.) Cage: <> Mebius: Oh... it's over already? I hurried over so I wouldn't miss anything. How disappointing. Deckson: So Orcrist is complete? Mebius: Finally. She's a bit temperamental, so it was a challenge. Deckson: Ah. Good work. Is Ms. O'Connell safe? Mebius: Yes, she's heading toward the hideout. (Alternate dialogue ends here.) Deckson: Good! Our strategy's been completed. Let's go! (Battle ends.) After-Scene Dialogue Deckson: I'd like to introduce you to our sponsor and greatest supporter, Ms. Robin O'Connel. Robin: I've heard all about you, Mr. Midwell. I look forward to working with you from now on. Cage: L,Likewise. Deckson: '''From LEVs to weapons, capital and food - everything we need for us to stay active - is ours to use thanks to her. '''Cage: Wow! Really? So you're really rich? Robin: It's not as if I did anything; it's an inheritance. The Robin Foundation is what I consider the most effective way of spending my money. Cage: The Robin Foundation? Robin: Someone coined the term one day, and it stuck. We donate funds to those who are willing to fight for the Martian cause... that's the Robin Foundation. Do you understand, Mr. Midwell? Cage: '''So you protect everyone from trash like Ned? '''Robin: '''Exactly! By the way, can I call you 'Cage'? '''Cage: Hm? Oh, of course. Mebius: In that case, I'll call you Cage too. I'm Mebius, Nice to meet you. Cage: Hello. Mebius: And you... you're Myona? Myona: Yes. Mebius: '''You're a pretty girl. Be careful, there's one beast among us. '''Razma: Aw come on sis. 'Beast' sounds bad. Mebius: He knows it himself, which makes it even worse. If he does anything, just let me know. I'll discipline him. Here...it's yours. Myona: A... stuffed animal? Mebius: You have to respect life. This is just a reminder ... It's very special. Myona: Yes, I... thank you. Mebius: And this here must be Ares. Nice to meet you. Ares: Likewise. So you two were staying there to test the Orbital Frame? Razma: O-Orbital... THAT OF? Semyl: For real?!? Boss, why don't you tell us about these things? Deckson: If I told you, you'd be badgering me for a ride non-stop. Razma: Er ... Razma: '''He sees through us all... '''Robin: There are still a lot of things we haven't yet discovered, but I'm glad she and the frame seem compatible so far. Razma: Compatible...? Frankly, I'm more interested in how compatible she is with ME, not the frame... Ow!!!! Semyl: Ohhhh... was that your foot? I'm sooo sorry... But I guess the heel of my shoe is... VERY compatible with your foot! Razma: ?! Stop!! Stop!! Cut it out...$#%#?*#$*?! Yukito: Come to think of it, where's the old man? I thought he was with you. Mebius: No idea. He said something about staying in the mountains for a while... Yukito: That's just perfect! He WOULD do something like that! Probably shaved off one eyebrow and spends the day fighting bears. Cage: Do bears exist anyplace other than Earth? And do you have better chances against a bear if you have just one eyebrow? Mebius: Don't worry about what he says. Sometimes he makes no sense, but he never means any harm. Cage: Oh... I see. Ares: Granted, military strength has been enforced - but what is our plan from now on? The encounter a little while ago... I cant' think of it as a coincidence. Deckson: So what are you saying? Ares: Perhaps there are traitors in BIS. Mebius: '''...I don't much like the sound of that. '''Ares: '''You're right. That was out of line. Trust is everything... I apologize. '''Robin: '''Leaving our information aside for a minute, I must say that there is something strange with the UNSF's actions... truthfully, I never thought they were that stupid. '''Deckson: Hmm... As we expected, that disaster ended as an accident. But I hear that Ned's actions are causing problems within the UNSF. It may just be a matter of time... Robin: Yes. For the sake of the innocent lives that fell victim to their actions, we must be careful of what we do from now on. (Scene cuts to Bolozof's Room.) Nadia: ...Lieutenant. ??? (Bolozof): Nadia. It's just the two of us now; call me by my name. Nadia: N-no! I am happy just being at the side of the Lieutenant, so... Bolozof: '''I like you when you are like that, but I like you more when you are more honest with yourself. '''Nadia: '''B-but.. '''Bolozof: '''Nadia. '''Nadia: Bolozof... Bolozof: There you go. You are the only one who I will allow to call me by name. Don't forget that. Nadia: Ahhh.... Bolozof.... Bolozof: (And you're the one who will live your life to benefit me.... Heh, heh.)Category:Transcripts